1. Field
The present invention relates to generally small powered lifting and transport devices, and particularly to a powered hand truck with pivoting tracks to enhance traversal over uneven terrain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many lift and transport devices exist as an aid for users to carry bulky and often heavy objects from one location to another. One such example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,522, issued to Borntrager et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The powered hand truck disclosed by Borntrager et al. includes a prime mover mounted to a chassis, the prime mover actuating drive wheels and powering a forklift mechanism. Although this type of hand truck performs well, the two-wheeled design tends to have issues traversing uneven terrain stably while supporting the object being moved.
Thus, a powered hand truck with pivoting tracks solving the aforementioned problems is desired.